(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling the flow of a fluid, in particular a sample fluid, through a substrate having first and second surfaces and at least one area with a plurality of through-going capillary channels.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A system of this type is described in WO 01/19517. In this system means are provided for applying and/or maintaining a sufficient amount of time a controlled pressure difference. The pressure difference can be regulated by a programmable unit.